digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Cinematic Sagas
Digimon Cinematic Sagas is a collection of ideas for fanon live-action films created by CAJH. Most of the plot points will be based on real-life shows like Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers and Digimon Data Squad, one way or another. But the series also has ideas that never existed in real-life shows. Unlike in real-life shows, this series has most of the Digimon species use their original Japanese names instead of the localized ones for two reasons. The first reason is to make more clear the connections between the Digimon and things in reality or mythology they are based on. The second reason is that these films would be rated (like PG-13) as for older people than real-life shows. And unlike the most popular Digimon fan fictions, this one has been released only in Digimon Wiki. Planned films Right now only six film names have been announced. But the plan consists at least nine films. The first five films form the first saga, while the second one will have four films. Both sagas have two-parted ending chapters. All are part of the same continuity, but each saga has separate main cast. DigiDestined Saga The first saga follows the story of the DigiDestined, the first humans ever to partner themselves with the Digimon to protect the worlds. The original main characters of this saga are Troy Dawkins, Kevin Harmon, Seamus Maitland, Jake Thacher, Miyuki Koharuno and Edmund Harmon. They are later joined by Dan Linwood, Wei Xueqi, Gia Avilés and Nadia Coetzee. ''Digimon: First Adventure 25 years after a mysterious accident, a man named Kevin Harmon is joined by his own son as well as four other children when they encounter the Digimon, a race from the digital realm. The six humans and six Digimon must embrace their destiny to save both worlds from a common enemy who is controlling a dangerous power. The first version of synopsis was released on January 12, 2015. Digimon: Network Battles Almost a year after the battle of Kyoto, the DigiDestined are to starting to take new steps on the path of the Digivolution as well as their battle against the new eccentric enemy. Meanwhile, a secret organization wishes to challenge the DigiDestined as the heroes of Earth with help of digital weapons and a mysterious fighter. The synopsis was released on February 18, 2015. Digimon: The Third World Two years after Network Battles, the DigiDestined start search for another new member while dealing with the mysterious black obelisks appearing in the two worlds. To solve the mystery, they embark on the journey into the enemy fortress as well as the third world that shares a connection on their current journey. The synopsis was released on April 22, 2015. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year after the battle against Vamdemon, the interdimensional balance starts to weaken even more when the four Chaotic Masters launch their attack and the DigiDestined must leave their city behind to find way to turn tides on their side. But the latest events are also starting to make them fight against each other. The synopsis was released on July 19, 2015. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 The catastrophic war between the DigiDestined and the Digimon of Darkness is coming to its climax when the final pieces of the puzzles about the origins of them and their opponents are about to be found. But the leader of the Chaotic Masters is very close to free the apocalyptic power that is unlike any other enemy. The first version of synopsis written and is currently under translation and checkup. Legendary Tamers Saga The second saga follows a new kind of partnership between the Digimon and humans as well as the battle in which they wish to become accepted by both the rulers of the Digital World and the human society. The three main characters revealed so far are Tatsuya Munemori, Andy Wilson and Vera Mitchell. ''Digimon: Age of Tamers The planned starting chapter of the Legendary Tamers Saga. Production :"Production of this fan fiction started on December 2014. The idea of what of live-action film version of Digimon would look like has been on my mind for years. In my previous ideas few years ago, all Partner Digimon and the antagonists were my own creations. But I forsake the idea and decided that the first of these would be better with Digimon species that were already familiar to the current Digimon fans." — CAJH First the plan consisted only four films. First one to tell about how the DigiDestined get their powers and how their partners Digivolve to their Champion forms. Also no Mega-level Digimon was meant to appear until the third film. Then the plan was expanded to two sagas. Most of the elements in the first saga, the DigiDestined Saga, would be adapted from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Each saga has different main characters, but they're linked to each other and are set into same reality. To avoid the project sounding too similar to Marvel Cinematic Universe, the film series was named Digimon Cinematic Series. Later the first saga was decided to be expanded into five films, when the final film was decided to be separated into two parts. The series was decided to have an important role for modern smartphones (like iOS, Android and Windows Phone devices). And the backstory of the Digimon and the Digital World will be larger than in any of the real-life shows. The project has some inspiration from Marvel, Transformers, Tron and Godzilla franchises. In May 24th, 2015, the name was reformated into Digimon Cinematic Sagas. In May 27th 2015, the name of the second saga was announced: the Legendary Tamers Saga. It will have four films as well as differently-styled logos than the first one. And unlike the first saga, the Legendary Tamers Saga was decided to have a two-parted final film from the very beginning. At least some characters of the DigiDestined Saga might have cameo or supporting appearances. But new main characters will be Tatsuya Munemori and Guilmon. The main setting will be New York, instead of Los Angeles. And this saga will have more recurring villain groups, excluding the villain of the final film. More Monster Maker names will also be revealed. While the theme of the DigiDestined Saga was about fighting "the embodiments of the dark side of all living beings", the Legendary Tamers Saga will be more about "freedom fighting". The other new main characters for the new saga are Andy Wilson and Vera Mitchell with Terriermon and Renamon. Right now there is no plan for more sagas, but one final saga could be done if the fans want to. But hat matter will be decided after the Legendary Tamers Saga is complete. Names Some Digimon had their names based upon the Japanese or English localizations. But some of the names were changed entirely. The name changes include: *Yokomon = Pyokomon (true spelling for Japanese name Pyocomon) *Biyomon = Piyomon (original name) *Motimon = Mochimon (original name) *Bukamon = Pukamon (original name) *Centarumon = Centauromon (from Greek word Centauros) *Monzaemon = Teddymon (from American version of Digimon Battle Pet) *Armadillomon = Armadimon (original name) *Raidramon = Lightdramon (original name) *Datamon = Nanomon (original name) *Kimeramon = Chimairamon (original name) *Gatomon = Tailmon (original name) *MegaKabuterimon = AtlasKabuterimon (from term "atlas beetle") *Myotismon = Vamdemon (original name) *MaloMyotismon = BelialVamdemon (original name) *DemiDevimon = PicoDevimon (original name) *Arukenimon = Archnemon (original name) *Dragomon = Dagomon (original name) *Mammothmon = Mammon (original name) *Bulbmon = Valvemon (original name) *Shakkoumon = Shakoukimon (from "Shakōki-dogū") *Chuumon = Chumon (re-romanization) *Dark Masters = Chaotic Masters *Puppetmon = Pinocchimon (original name) *Piedmon = Piemon (original name) *Syakomon = Shakomon (original name) *Divermon = Scubamon (name used in episode 13 of Digimon Adventure 02) *Cherrymon = Treemon (name used in Finnish dub of Digimon Adventure) *Azulongmon = Qinglongmon (original name) *Ebonwumon = Xuanwumon (original name) *Royal Knights = Guardian Knights (original name) *Lillymon = Lilymon (original name) *Vilemon = Menacemon (name used in Finnish dub of Digimon Adventure) Category:Fan fiction